


Jealousy Is A Beastly Thing

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Ginger gets jealous when he sees someone flirting with Miles at a party.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Jealousy Is A Beastly Thing

Ginger was pouring himself another drink when he heard Miles laugh. It was a clear, happy sound that sent warmth shooting through Ginger's core, and could be heard over the party noises. He turned around, sipping his drink, and looked around for his husband. He finally spotted him, standing by the fireplace, looking resplendent in that fur coat of his, every lock of his dark hair perfectly curled. His blue eyes twinkled and he was wearing the dark ruby lipstick, Ginger's favorite shade. His painted lips curled up into a smile as he laughed again. Ginger smiled at the sight of his love enjoying himself, until he noticed a man, standing too close to Miles, talking and obviously saying something that was causing him to laugh. The man was taller than Ginger, wearing a crisp suit, his hair thick and black, falling into his eyes. He had a roguish gleam in his eyes as he leaned closer to Miles. Ginger felt an ugly heat building in his chest and downed his drink in one gulp. He made his way over toward the man, who had now placed his hand ever so lightly on Miles' fur-clad shoulder. 

"Oh, Ginger, darling, there you are!" Miles exclaimed happily as he approached. He kissed Ginger's cheek and put an arm around his waist.

"Hello, love," Ginger said, kissing him back, on the lips.

Miles chuckled against their lips, stroking his cheek. 

"This is James," he told Ginger, gesturing to the man. "James, this Ginger, my husband."

Ginger watched James' face shift through various emotions-shock, anger, disappointment, and felt both prideful and possessive. He put an arm around Miles' waist, holding him close. 

"Nice to meet you, James," Ginger said, not really meaning it. 

"Nice to meet you too," James replied sourly. "Miles, can I get you another drink?"

Ginger held in a growl. Miles seemed to sense his discomfort. He squeezed Ginger's arm and set down his empty glass.

"I'm terribly sorry, James," he said. "But Ginger and I must be going now."

"Alright," James mumbled, a put-out look on his face.

Ginger didn't hide the smirk on his lips as he and Miles left the party. They descended the stairs of the flat and headed out into the Paris streets. It was still early in the evening, so there were many people out and about. Ginger's mind was hazy from the drinks and the rush of jealously he'd felt and was still feeling. He couldn't get the image of that James touching Miles out of his head. 

"Are you alright, darling?" Miles asked, jolting him out of his thoughts. 

"I'm fine, love," Ginger said. "Just a tad hazy."

"We're almost home," Miles told him, squeezing his hand.

Ginger smiled, though his jealously was still boiling under the surface. He'd never been a jealous person until Miles. Perhaps that was because that Miles had been through so much already-being forced to flee England, sleeping with suitors who didn't truly love him like Ginger did. All those thoughts made Ginger angry. Miles deserved so much better than that. He deserved to be treasured, protected, loved. They had reached the building of their flat and headed up to the second floor. Once inside the safety of their flat, Miles closed the door, and Ginger's control snapped. Miles gasped as Ginger crowded him into the wall, kissing him fiercely, tasting the tang of his lipstick and the alcohol on his tongue. Miles tensed at first, his blue eyes wide, before he purred and relaxed, his body going pliant against Ginger's. He tangled on manicured hand in his husband's reddish hair, gripping his shoulder tightly with the other. 

"What's gotten into you, dear?" Miles asked when they parted some minutes later. His lipstick was smudged, his pupils beginning to widen.

"Sorry," Ginger mumbled, feeling his face flush. "I just...I saw James touching you earlier, making you laugh. It made me...jealous."

"Really?" Miles leered. "I didn't take you for the jealous type, darling."

"I'm not," Ginger said defensively. "At least, I wasn't until you."

He started to pull away, but Miles gripped the front of his dress shirt and pulled him close again.

"I didn't say stop," he purred against their lips.

Ginger's breath hitched as he kissed Miles again, sliding his fur jacket off his shoulders. Miles kicked his shoes off, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it away without taking his lips away from Ginger's. The taller man removed his own shoes and jacket, clumsily undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once the fabric was off. he pressed Miles into the wall again, kissing him, reveling in the skin-to-skin contact. Miles wound his arms around him, tangling in his hair. Ginger kissed down Miles' jaw and his throat, leaving purple marks across that fair skin. He nibbled one of those perfect, rosy nipples, hearing Miles moan at the wet heat around the bud. Ginger got down his knees, caressing his husband's chest and belly reverently. He teased the bulge in Miles' pants, holding his hips to keep him in place. 

"Ginger," Miles whined, looking down at his, face flushed, his lips smeared red, his eyes wide and dark.

Ginger palmed him through his pants, rubbing the bulge slowly. "What do you need, love?"

"You," Miles said, his voice a whisper. "All of you."

Ginger smiled at the answer and opened Miles' pants, lowering them and his underwear to his ankles. His prick arched up against his belly, flushed and leaking. Ginger stroked the shaft languidly, teasingly licking at the head, tasting the salty yet sweet fluid. Miles whined, clenching his fists, biting down on his bottom lip. Ginger smirked and took pity on his husband, taking him into his mouth, laving at the sensitive underside. Miles mewled and reached down, tangling one of his hands in Ginger's hair again, tugging urgently. Ginger relaxed his throat and took more of Miles into his mouth, bobbing his head.

"You're-you're getting so good at that, love," Miles panted. "What a talented mouth you have."

Ginger hummed around his husband's cock, making his breath catch. Miles' toes were curling into the carpet, his moans getting higher and louder. He was about to come, but Ginger wanted to feel him come, wanted his cock to be squeezed and surrounded by his husband's tight warmth. He pulled off, breathing heavily, his lips slick and red. Miles whined as his pending release simmered back down and stared at Ginger with hungry, burning eyes.

"Darling, please," he pleaded. "I need you!"

"I know," Ginger gasped, removing his pants, freeing his straining erection. "I need you too, love." He reached into his pocket and removed a small jar of lubricant.

"Prepared, are we?" Miles teased.

"You get frisky after parties," Ginger retorted, slicking up his fingers. "I thought it best to be prepared if we didn't make it to the bedroom."

He set the jar aside and stepped closer to Miles, who wrapped his arms around him, kissing him and hooking a leg over his hip. Ginger moaned into the kiss as he trailed his slick fingers down his husband's back to his perfect ass. He teased the puckered entrance he found there and eased one finger in, probing gently. Miles gasped against their lips, nails digging into Ginger's shoulder, leaving tracks. Ginger kissed him again and added a second finger, then a third, fueled by alcohol and lust and the thoughts of anyone else but him doing this to Miles-giving him pleasure, making him utter those soft, desperate noises, the little whines, that only Ginger should get to hear. He growled low in his chest and withdrew his fingers, using more lubricant to slick up his aching erection. In a burst of strength his grabbed Miles and hoisted him up off the floor, pressing his back into the wall. Miles yelped and wound his legs around Ginger's waist, hands gripping his shoulders.

"I never knew you were so possessive of me, darling," Miles breathed, staring into his eyes. "I like it."

Ginger managed a breathless laugh and kissed him, slowly slipping his cock into Miles' entrance, past the ring of muscle. Both moaned at the sensation as Ginger bottomed out. He stayed still for a minute before setting a brutal rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, digging bruises into Miles' soft skin. His husband was moaning loudly, his nails leaving deep marks across the skin of Ginger's back. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ginger, bringing him impossibly closer as their lips met in a series of messy kisses. 

"What a beast you are, darling," Miles gasped between kisses. "So gorgeous, so good to me."

His eyes rolled back when Ginger hit his prostate and kissed at his neck and throat, tugging on the skin. He keened and his moans reached a fever pitch as his release grew closer.

"Oh, Ginger, yes right there, darling," he mewled. "I'm so close, oh so close! My goodness what a beastly thing you are!"

He came, his warm come coating their bellies, catching in Ginger's sparse red chest hair. Ginger cried out at the feeling of Miles' tightening around him at the nails digging into his back, and sank his teeth into Miles' neck, just under his right ear, as he climaxed, his hot release filling Miles perfectly. He released the bite and panted, pressing his forehead into Miles' sweaty neck. His legs were shaking and he sank slowly to the floor, his cock softening inside Miles. The other man leaned forward against his husband's sweaty chest, breathing heavily. Ginger petted his messy curls.

"Are you alright, Miles?" he asked. "I didn't mean to be so rough. I just couldn't help it."

Miles laughed and raised his head, caressing Ginger's face.

"I'm alright, darling," he said, pecking Ginger on the lips. "I promise." He studied his husband for a second. "I've never seen that side of you before."

"Nobody's ever flirted with you around me before," Ginger replied with a shrug. 

"Hmm." Miles tapped his bottom lip. "Perhaps I'll have someone flirt with me again, if this is the reaction I get from you."

Ginger frowned and Miles laughed again. He smoothed some of Ginger's hair back, kissing his nose.

"Don't worry, darling," he whispered tenderly. "You're the only one for me."

Ginger smiled and kissed him. "You're the only one for me too."


End file.
